Valentine's Day
by Durarara
Summary: This is about Percy who ruins a perfect holiday but ends it with a surprise. Annabeth x Percy story. PS. Those of you who saw the Percy Jackson movie honestly, Iread the book and IT HAD NOTHIGN TO DO WITH IT DONT YOU AGREE? now . EnJoY mY sToRy!


**xPercyJacksonLUVRx: Hey people! Here's a little Valentine's gift from Percy Jackson! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF RICK RIORDAN'S PERCY JACKSON BOOKS. ENJOY! ^^**

It was three days before Valentine's Day. Here at Camp Half-Blood almost everyone was paired up with a Valentine. Even ugly Clarisse got a Valentine and incredibly…….I didn't. I kept on doing the usual today, training, walking around the camp, capture the flag, etc. which I'll do the next day and on Valentine's Day.

"Hey Percy." Grover had said as he walked toward me in the training grounds where I had first seen Annabeth training in the camp ever since.

"Grover, what? I'm kind of busy training you know?"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to say good luck on Valentine's Day." He said as he winked at me and walked away.

Sure, whatever. I don't even know why this camp actually celebrates Valentine's Day. It's a day of broken hearts, well, to me. Anyways, I hope something happens on that day, but I can't do anything about it. It was the next day, two more days till Valentine's Day. I hated this day. I was embarrassed in front of everyone when I couldn't find my clothes after I had gone out for a swim because, apparently, Clarisse and her other pals took them and burned them.

"Here Percy." Annabeth had said seeing me inside the pool dying of embarrassment as she tossed my clothes at me.

"Thanks a mil Annabeth."

"Whatever." She said and walked away looking like something was worrying her.

Then, the day before Valentine's Day appeared and everyone was freaking out on what gift to get for their "valentine". Today was as bad as yesterday. I fell on top of Clarisse and our lips met. How did that happen you ask? Well, it started like this:

"Anyways Grover, I've been thinking about, you know, Valentine's Day and…."

"PERCY LOOK OUT!" he bleated and shut his eyes closed as I tripped over a tree root and fell on top of Clarisse.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERSEUS JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT!!!!!!!!"

And that's how I got a bad beating leaving a scar in me forever. It wasn't my fault she was running and I tripped on a tree root .It was an epic embarrassment for anyone. Finally, dumb Ol' Valentine's Day is here. Yippee, not! I was in bed until Grover had to make me come out of bed as we both walked out to the front of my cabin.

"Percy! I'm gonna be out alright? Later!" Grover said as he ran off and just ditched me.

I walked out staring at all the campers with Valentine's hand each other gifts. I sat down on the porch of my cabin's steps as Annabeth kept me company by joining me. She had been training by the looks of it.

"Valentine's Day eh?" Annabeth said.

"Guess so. Got a Valentine? Annabeth?" I said staring at her eyes and forced out a smile.

"Naw. I don't. If Luke _were _here then maybe, just…..maybe." She hesitated and stopped.

I knew I had to do something to make her forget about him, _the traitor._

"Annabeth. He's gone okay! Forget about him! Don't forget everything bad he's done so far!" I toldher with anger. Then, I saw her slap my face hard. It felt like if Clarisse had punched me. From that very moment when I stared at her straight in the eyes, I saw tears. I knew I had made Annabeth cry.

"YOU'RE A HEARTLESS JERK PERSEUS JACKSON! Μάιος ψυχή σας είναι καταδικασμένη στα βάθη του Κάτω Κόσμου!" She yelled out at me with such hatred that she wouldn't even look at me.

I knew that she spoke Greek to me saying: _May your soul be damned to the depths of the Underworld!_

I didn't mean to! I really didn't. It started to rain and I went back inside my cabin. I thought I should make up for what I said to Annabeth. I stood outside of my door as I saw Annabeth in the middle of the camp standing in the rain.

"Hey Annabeth. What're you doing standing in the rain?" I asked with curiosity.

"……..Leave me alone jerk." She said at me with hate.

"Annabeth. Hehe, geez you sure aren't making this easy you know." I said with my hands in my pocket, then crossed them along my chest with a little smirk to see if she would look.

"Please leave me be and may the gods take my body and soul to hell in the Underworld." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Annabeth. Come on! I'm really really REALLY sorry. Truly, I am! Come on Annabeth!" I said as I ran to her.

"Sure whatever. Stay five feet away from me and I'll make sure not to beat you up." She said as she stared at me with a look of a killer on her face.

"Um so you don't have a Valentine do you?" I said putting my hands in my pockets, looked away, and felt a little blush flow through my cheeks.

"No." she said looking at me with curiosity and I noticed her blush.

"Well, uhm, I wanted to give you something for Valentine's Day today you know? To make up for what I did today and I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like a jerk to you lately and…….I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I had said with a sad look as I handed her a box with a ribbon on it.

She accepted it looking at the box like if it were a joke then said, "Oh really? Wha……"

I hugged her as I took the box, opened it quickly, and put on a golden chained heart locket necklace on her neck and I was still hugging her not letting her go.

"Percy! Where did you……get this?" she had said with tears starting to fill her eyes as she started to fill with excitement.

"Lets just say I'm friends with this guy who knows how to forge things." I said with a smile and finally let go of her.

"Thank you Percy!" she hugged me back and there we are again, two people hugging each other in the rain. Finally, we went inside my cabin. I sat down and she sat down on my lap and laid her head against my chest as we both looked out at the Lake. Finally, we stared at each other for a while and our lips met.

"WHAT THE GODS ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Grover yelled as all the campers gathered around staring at us weirdly. I know me and Annabeth were staring at each other with our faces fully red. Everyone started to point and laugh at us. I enjoyed Annabeth and she enjoyed me. We both enjoyed the kiss and each other. SO ………….then, Valentine's Day was over and I had survived another holiday of love.

And that, my friends, ends a perfect holiday. Well, maybe not so perfect. ^^


End file.
